


Stained Glass

by iamgxbriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Archangel Gabriel, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Asmodeus - Freeform, Flashbacks, Gabriel - Freeform, Other, PTSD, Panic, References to Supernatural (TV), SPN - Freeform, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, Torture, angel grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgxbriel/pseuds/iamgxbriel
Summary: Post-Asmodeus Gabriel behind closed doors.





	Stained Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little Gabriel drabble because I was in the mood :) Enjoy!

The thoughts ate away at his mind, clawing and scratching at the door only to be shoved further down inside. Tears welled in his eyes as he angrily slammed the door to his room, punching at the concrete walls until his knuckles turned red. Hot white flashes of dark rooms and glistening grace corrupted his frantic state, blinding him from reality, causing him to run from nothing and shove his body into the furthest corner. His back banged hard against the cold wall as he tried to shake himself free of the invisible chains.

_You’re mine._

White.

_I broke you._

Red.

_Grace._

Blue.

_Needles, thread._

Red again.

His head spun dizzyingly, hands grabbing at his hair. Pulling, fisting, the pain a distraction. Something primordial awoke within him, and he shot up, striking into the wall behind him. He snapped out of his trance, eyes wide as he gasped for air. At any minute he could shatter completely—his composure as thin as glass, stained by the corrosive memories of his torture.


End file.
